The Cursed Frog and the Delusional Prince
by KeatonGrin
Summary: Meet the Prince who kissed a Frog and turned him... human? Such wasn't his intention! He had only been looking for an easy meal! Deciding to take him along, Bel and Fran go on a journey to find the man who grants wishes. On the way the real magic happens!
1. The Unexpected Effect Of A Kiss

Uwah!~ My first EVAR BelxFran!~ I am soooooo excited that I've finally found the inspiration to write one! :3 As it is one of my FAVORITE KHR pairings!

**WARNING:** This story will contain **yaoi/ boyxboy** pairings. If you DO NOT approve, please turn back now! This story is NOT for you! Thank you!

_DISCLAIMER:_ I own none of the characters or the series. Just this story idea. :D

_**xxx**_

**Chapter 1: The Unexpected Effect Of A Kiss**

"Fraylen!"

Perhaps if he didn't respond to the call she would give up and leave him be.

"_Fraylen_!"

Of course that wouldn't work–he was foolish to even try. The woman would shout at the dead until it responded. Add the fact that she was his mother thus naturally thrived on nagging him to death, he supposed he should have been more reasonable. Moving against the leaves he tried to camouflage himself as best as he could. His mother should be _proud_ he was as stubborn as she.

"Fraylen. I have half a mind to call your father!"

Ah. The magic words. He instinct would not allow him to ignore that threat, sadly. Hopping reluctantly from his branch he landed before the glowering black eyes of his mother, trying to show a politeness his natural defiant nature clashed with. The pangs of being a near adult.

"Mother." He greeted simply.

She puffed up angrily at him and he waited with light curiosity to see if today was the day she exploded–and not in the form of angry words either. Yes. That was rude. Forgive him for the lack of caring.

"Fraylen, what was the meaning of it?" She finally managed to hiss out lowly.

He held back a sigh. As much as he instinctively needed her he swore this woman would be the death of him. If not physically then mentally.

"Fraylen!" Patience was not one of her strong points.

He suddenly felt overly dry and irritated. He wanted to take a swim. Not once again try to unsuccessfully explain why he did something.

_Be satisfied with your lot in life!_

But why? What was wrong with wanting more? Because it disrupted the balance? The routine. The traditions. It was the law of nature–it couldn't be changed. That's what they said. But his rebellious instinct would not accept that. _Or_ let it go unquestioned. He was unusual. And it made him be viewed as dangerous. And thus his mother worried.

"I wanted to see 'Outside'." He finally croaked simply, remembering that his mother _expected_ to be answered.

"But _why_? You know it's forbidden! For one you're not old enough. For another it's dangerous!" His mother puffed herself up again, angrily.

"Better to have died living adventurously than to have died never living at all." Was his sardonic reply.

"Fennie, please. I know you don't consider it much of a life... but it's ours."

Oh no. Not the _nickname_. He resisted the urge to yawn in mock boredom. It would be rude.

"It's not worth the danger! Please understand that! The predators are out there! And the Unnaturals! They'll _kill_ you!"

The Unnaturals! He had heard about them. He desperately wanted to see one. To see if they really existed... of if it was just stories to keep their lot in their place. He had heard more than one lived nearby. He wanted to see! To understand! Such desire was considered dangerous but he didn't care. _Nothing_ could be worse than living brainlessly as only a small part of nature in the Grand Design.

"Okay." It was simple. It promised nothing but let her construe what she wanted it to mean.

She eyed him suspiciously. "Fraylen, please let this go. The spawning season is coming soon. Occupy yourself with that. It's your first season after all..."

He mentally sighed. He was just losing the last of his tail himself, why would he want to be a responsible adult for offspring so soon? He was certain he wouldn't be able to resist the instinct... but he could mentally rebel couldn't he?

"Fine." Anything to get her off of his back.

She glared at him before suddenly appearing satisfied–at least for the moment.

"Good." She watched him for a minute before leaving him by himself.

His lot in life _sucked_. Whether or not this was really true or just his natural young prerogative to think so, he didn't know but that didn't stop him from believing it either way. Annoyed that he was the only one who seemed to think so he quickly isolated himself from his fellows. The daily routine in life quickly bored him. He was met a sudden urge to know _more_. To understand this vast world in ways none of the others dared or even _dreamed_ of. He didn't understand why he was so different. He didn't care.

It caused trouble for him but... well. He didn't know. He wouldn't change. He wasn't meant to be 'just another one'. He knew that. Bored, he decided to rejuvenate his drying skin with a quick swim. It was on his way to the water hole that he noticed something strange. Curiosity getting the better of him he cautiously made his way toward it.

When he was close enough to recognize it for what it was he felt himself suddenly still, his little heart beating wildly in his chest. The beautiful mossy green of skin he knew so well lay before him, drenched in red and torn to pieces. What was left of a leg and some thigh lay in bloody tatters next to what use to be a webbed hand that was now missing a finger or two.

_Mother_ his numb mind recognized through his shock. No! He had _just_ seen her! What–

"Sighting!" The low pleased hiss pierced the air causing him to jump. Looking to the left what he saw nearly made his heart stop. _A fox!_

He had to get away before he was eaten too! Taking off in an unknown direction he kept moving even when his soft belly got painfully scratched on the low sharp rocks and twigs. He _had_ to get escape! He could hear the softly padded thumps of the running feet behind him, almost feeling the hot breath of the fox as it closed in on him!

Then–in the last second–he made it into a low bush just as sharp teeth tried to snatch him up from the ground. There was a pained cry as the fox became tangled in the spindly branches. Deciding not to stay a moment longer he squirmed his way free to the other side and was met with the strangest sight ever. Then it hit him–the Outside!

_Oh dear._

**xxXXxx**

He hummed to himself in boredom as he threw a scalpel into the air before catching it again by the handle. He waited a few seconds before repeating the action. It wasn't much but at least it was _some_ form of entertainment. And a bit suspenseful–would the next toss be the one where he caught the blade instead... thus stabbing his hand and spilling his beautifully luscious royal red blood?

A wide smirk followed that thought before he laughed lightly to himself. Ah, his blood... his life essence that was so boldly shared by that useless lump of flesh that was his very reflection. They may share the same blood but that pathetic lump would _never_ be royal! He shuddered to think it. No. The crown belonged on his head and his head only.

Interrupted from his musings when his stomach gave a loud hungry rumble he began to second guess his hastily made plan. Should he have left with only the clothes on his back and the money in his pocket? He was starving and the money he had was pointless if there was no one around to buy food from. Looking down the dusty dirt road he sighed. It seemed to stretch on forever with no village or rest stop in sight.

How irritating! A prince should not want for anything! Of course... he really had no one to blame but himself. He had come on his own. Shell pink lips curled into a snarl when he thought of the reason. Throwing his scalpel once more into the air he suddenly came to halt when he spotted something interesting ahead on the road. Catching the scalpel he blinked once to make sure he wasn't seeing things before a pleased grin fell over his face.

_Perfect._ Pocketing his scalpel he continued to walk forward while making sure to keep his eyes trained on the object ahead of him. It wouldn't do to lose it now. When he was close enough to take details in he quickly wracked his brain to make sure that this would not be a fatal idea. Coming to the conclusion that it would be safe he proceeded forward slowly, not wishing to startle it.

**xXx**

He stared at the hardness his feet were on with interest. He had never seen anything quite like it before. Patting at it he tried to learn as much about it as he could until the sudden sound of crunching caught his attention. Curious as to what the source of the noise was he turned to look around only to freeze at the sight he was met with.

What was _that_? It was huge! And funny shaped! And–and it was coming right at him! He could tell by the way it moved that it wasn't just going to pass him by. Whatever it was had _him_ in it's sights. _Escape!_

He heeded his brain's cry instantly. He made it one leap before there was a sudden tremble and the world started spinning before he was trapped in something warm and strong. He wanted to cry out but fear kept him silent. _Why was this happening?_

**xXx**

He winced in pain as he hit the hard ground before smiling in triumph when he felt the cool flesh body in his hand. Rolling so he could sit up he moved the creature to eye level. It was a little small, barely fully grown... but it would do. He just needed enough to satisfy his hunger momentarily. Smiling he took in the sea green color of the body before noting the fear in the small black eyes. He was intrigued to see this breed had face markings making it look unique–almost pretty.

Smirking, he brought it to his lips. "You shall make a suitable snack for Prince Bel."

**xXx**

His fear made his squirm in a lame attempt to break free. It was useless. His panic grew as an opening on the strange thing began to move before sound followed. He could make no sense of it before realizing it was moving closer–or maybe he was being brought to it. This was it. He was going to die. His mother had been right. Oh, how he desperately wished he could have been poisonous! That would be the perfect revenge! Or that he had better defenses... like maybe the ability to squirt blood from his eye or spit venom. _Something._

As it moved even closer he then began wishing he at least had the urge to pee. Ha! To pee on it! Wasn't it said that their urine could cause warts? Well, if not... at least it was still gross. Maybe he would be dropped and he could escape then. Lost in his panicked thoughts he didn't realize it was upon him until he felt something hot touch him on the mouth. It startled him when the warmth seemed to spread throughout his whole body making him tingle with the oddest sensations.

**xXx**

He placed a kiss on the frog's little mouth, deeply thankful for his find only to be shocked as a sudden tingle shot through him. Just as quick as it came it was gone before there was a loud POOF! Clouds of smoke erupted around him before a sudden warm and heavy weight landed on his lap. What was once soft and slightly clammy under his lips was now warm and fleshy. The smoke cleared fairly quickly to reveal a human figure in front of him.

He was joined by the lips to the person, staring into the most clear and beautiful sea green eyes he had ever seen–wait. That color was familiar... and then he took in the markings at the bottom lids of the eyes.

_The frog?_

-Chapter 1 End-

_**xxx**_

**Author's Notes:** Woo! How was that? Lol, is anyone confused yet...? Hrm. Maybe I should explain a little:

Okay... so this story will take on a "The Frog Prince/ The Princess and the Frog" motif-with a twist of course. In this story, Bel is obviously a 'prince' and not a 'princess'. Also, Fran starts out as a frog... it's who he naturally is? And he doesn't become a Prince when kissed... just human.

'Fraylen'. I decided to call Fran that in this story... because I thought it was cute. Don't worry! He'll go by Fran for the main of story it's just... I wanted him to be able to separate himself from his frogginess a little.

I don't really know what else to add... without giving too much away that will be talked about/ explain in future chapters. But please, if you don't understand something or have a question... don't be afraid to ask. I'd hate for no one to want to read this just because it's hard to understand. D:

_**xxx**_

**NEXT CHAPTER: **What To Do When Lunch Escapes


	2. What To Do When Lunch Escapes

******Special Note:** I am upping the rating to **M** now because of some of the lightly perverted things in this chapter. It's a little earlier than I planned. Oh well.

_**xxx**_

**Chapter 2: What To Do When Lunch Escapes**

His heart was pounding so hard against his chest that it hurt. And he felt different. Everything about him felt different. He couldn't explain it. Out of no where clouds of smoke had appeared, obscuring his vision. Then he felt his body change. When the smoke cleared he was met with the strangest sight. There was a bunch of stuff that looked like shaggy fur in front of him... and his mouth felt weird. Something warm and soft was pressing against it. Instantly an unknown instinct kicked in and he jerked back. The movement felt odd. And different from before. Bringing a hand up to touch his lips he froze when he noticed his hand look different. He stared at it in surprise and slight alarm.

What... was going on?

**xXx**

Bel couldn't help but continuing to stare even though it wasn't very Prince-like. One thought kept floating through his head, making it hard to move on. The frog? Was that really... the _frog_? It couldn't be! But... the markings. They were the same. And the coloring. Slowly he moved on from the one repeated thought, taking in the now human face before him. It was actually quite... attractive. A beautiful face. This was a girl worth the notice of a Prince like himself.

A small smirk came over his lips as he boldly allowed his eyes to move lower, wondering how big her breasts were. Two things surprised him when his eye fell to chest level, one being she was completely nude. The second being... she was rather flat. Smirk becoming a frown he moved his eyes lower and took in the special organ that made _her_ a _him_. No way. Not only did the frog become a human... but that pretty face belonged to a _male_?

"Ushi shi shi... what a surprise." Bel couldn't help smirking in amusement now.

**xXx**

When a sudden sound reached his ears he winced as a painful throb shot through his head causing him to wince and bring his hands to cling in his hair. He felt sick. And dizzy. What was going on? And what did that thing say? When a warm hand touched his bare arm he opened his eyes slowly and took the form in. For some reason it was starting to make sense to him yet he didn't understand it.

The thing—the Unnatural—was... smirking at him. While his mind registered the gesture he didn't really understand it. And then it was making noise again... speaking. His brain understood it as speech. It sounded all jumbled together and he couldn't understand it... but that didn't matter. He could see. He could see the from was apparently looking at something on him. He wasn't one hundred percent sure since there was so much hair but he got that _feeling_. It was... odd. Looking down he wondered what the thing was looking at.

"Ushi shi shi, it's so small." Bel laughed in a teasing manner as he took in the _frog's_ little... manhood.

Fraylen felt his brows rise in surprise at the sight he was met with. His brain registered the fact that he was naked... and that that wasn't a _good_ thing. And that this thing shouldn't be seeing him so. Then his instinct kicked in once more, noting the fact that the _Unnatural_ should not be looking!

His cheeks filled with color and his body moved without instruction, making a fist and punching the mass of fur—no... hair. His brain registered it as hair—in the face.

Bel gasped, cursing in pain as he was suddenly punched in the face,—none too lightly he might add—falling back against the ground from the force. His little silver crown went flying and landed a few feet away. _What the hell?_

Fraylen pushed himself shakily to his feet, limbs trembling as he became acquainted with the newness of his body. Taking a step he stumbled a little, arms flailing around as he tried to catch his balance. _Seriously, what was going on?_

With another step he found himself falling into the familiarity of the movement, as if he had been doing it all of his life and was just now remembering. But that was insane! Taking another step with more ease he suddenly paused as his hand once again caught his attention. It was so new and different! Holding it out he inspected it, taking in how it was like his old arm only... longer. And different in color. And his fingers weren't webbed. Frowning lightly with curiosity he took in the rest of his body.

Bel sat up slowly before bringing a hand to his nose to check for blood, happy when he found none. Eyes narrowing he turned his attention to the form standing near him... seemingly checking itself out. For some reason the innocent curiosity caught his attention and before he could he think twice on it he was taking the body in as well.

It was petite in stature. And when he remembered the slight tail of the froggish body he realized the male before him wasn't quite an adult. He was scrawny but firm muscle could be seen under the flawless velvet skin making him more than just skin and bones. With slightly perverted interest he took in the nicely shaped legs that had somewhat feminine thighs and the pert little bottom, any woman would be envious of, that made his blood heat up. Turning his attention from those thoughts he forced himself to recall how the peasant had lain his fist upon him. He would have to pay for that.

Fraylen was just inspecting the odd thing between his legs when he was suddenly tackled hard to the ground. A startled cry left his lips at the attack, surprising him when it wasn't a croak like he was use to. The impact upon the ground nearly knocked the breath out of him. Before he could get his bearings he was flipped onto his back and pinned there by something somewhat heavy sitting on his body.

"You dared to hit a Prince little frog... I shall make you regret that." Bel said lightly as he pulled a scalpel from his sleeve and brought it to his lips, running his tongue along the blade carefully before he brought it to the perfect flesh before him and made a small cut on the expanse of chest.

The body under him gasped in surprise—or maybe pain... perhaps both—at the feel of the blade sliding across his skin. The cut was faint but blood managed to bead up along the incision. With interest he watched as the clear sea green eyes looked up into his face with confusion. Obviously he hadn't made it hurt enough. Moving the blade over the smaller body he made another cut, a little deeper than before, along the flesh of the boy's hip. This time the body beneath him drew in a sharp breath of pain from between his teeth.

Fraylen hissed in pain as the thing on top of him used a strange object to cut into his flesh. It hurt and he didn't understand why this was happening. Annoyance at that fact clouded his mind. Unwilling to endure it any longer he moved his new strange arm and smacked the arm holding the object away. It was in this motion that something dawned on him. The thing... was an Unnatural. And he? He was now one! Why? What had happened?

Bel blinked in surprise as his hand was smacked away like he was being bothersome. It irritated and intrigued him at the same time. This... frog turned kid was... interesting. Was... _special_. Pulling his scalpel back he studied the kid for a minute before putting his knife away. Pushing himself to his feet he pulled the kid along with him before dusting himself off. After all... a Prince shouldn't be dirty.

Fraylen fluttered his eyelids in surprise as the world spun around him when he was pulled to his feet, stumbling a little when the motion stopped. He looked around in confusion, not really understanding what was happening before his attention was brought to the Unnatural before him and the odd thing it was placing on his body. It was heavy and felt odd. Looking at it he recognized the thing as something that had previously been on the Unnatural. Weird... had it shed it like a snake skin? What an unusual creature.

Bel stared at the male before him, watching as he investigated the coat he had borrowed him with interest and curiosity. Figuring he didn't understand the purpose of the garment he helped him put it on properly, buttoning it up so his nudity was now covered. It came down to his thighs making the coat look almost like a dress on his smaller frame. Such a cute little frog... boy... thing.

Fraylen blinked in curiosity now as the Unnatural helped slide his arms into weird holes so the thing on him became like a protective covering. His brain registered it was more proper than his state from before. He should feel... thankful. Was that the name of that feeling? Thankful? How weird. Yet interesting.

Bel watched the boy test the feel of the odd thing he had put on him before finding himself surprised when sea green eyes fell upon his face, studying it thoughtfully. The eyes then reflected that he had understood what he had done and was grateful. When he saw a light smile come over the froggy-boy's face a sudden possessive instinct came over him. He wanted him. Something told him this froggy-boy was a rare treasure indeed and he would be a fool to let something like this go. Besides... wasn't only a Prince worthy of such a rare treasure?

He wasn't sure what he could do with him yet... perhaps he could just keep him as a pet if he didn't prove useful any other way. Or maybe... he could take him on as a page of sorts. His own personal servant. Maybe he could be a little something _more_. A self-satisfied smirk came over his face at that thought. Stepping up to the smaller body he let a hand trail to the pert little bottom that was now hidden under his coat as his other moved to stroke the boy's cheek.

"What a nice catch! The perfect—" He suddenly gasped as a pain shot up from his groin and into his stomach, making him feel sick. _The damn... frog!_

Fraylen watched in horror and alarm as the Unnatural before him fell to the ground, making a sound as if in pain. He didn't understand what he had done. When the thing came at him and touched him... warning bells had gone off alerting him that he was being assaulted. And that wasn't a good thing. When that fully registered his body acted on instinct like before and made a move in his defense. Without his command his knee had risen, striking a point on the thing's body. Whatever he had done it worked. Now his brain was telling him to flee. Not knowing where he was going didn't seem to matter as he took off away from the thing.

_What was he going to do?_

Bel groaned in misery as the pain started to subside. Now he was pissed. The damn frog! It was the second time he had attacked him! Maybe he was better off just killing and eating the thing after all. Or just killing. He loathed it too much at the moment to eat it. Plus... it would be kind of weird to eat another person. Even he, as insane as he could be, had his limits.

Fine. He would find it... and just kill it.

**xXx**

Fraylen ran until the hard ground started to hurt his feet. Seeing the trees nearby he decided to go that way. Hopefully the plush plant life would cushion his steps a little. Making it into the trees he paused to catch his breath. Again he noted how his body felt different from before. On top of being larger... it felt more powerful. And... free. He didn't feel so dehydrated either. That was a plus. So. He was an Unnatural now? But how? And why?

"Fraylen..."

He jumped at the call, startled when he realized it had come in his language. Wait! Even as an Unnatural he could still understand the language of his kind? Looking around he tried to find the source of the voice. Attempting to call out to it, he was stunned when instead of a croak... an odd husky grunt came out. Frowning, he brought a hand up to his throat. What was going on? Opening his mouth he tried again with a little more force. This time he created a guttural grunt that sounded even more odd to his ears.

"Fraylen, my child... come into the woods."

Into the woods? Frowning lightly once more he carefully stepped around anything that might hurt him and made his way toward the voice until he came upon the most beautiful pond he had ever seen. There were many rocks covered beautifully in moss encasing the pond with water so clear it couldn't be normal. Branches from small bushes branches out and filtered the sunlight so a soft green glow was cast around it. It felt strangely homely. And there on a decoratively moss covered rock near the water's edge sat a beautiful frog. She had captivating mabe pearl colored skin wand wise golden eyes. She was enchanting. He walked toward her in awe before kneeling respectively when he reached where she sat. Ignoring his rebellious nature for once he figured it best to show her proper respect for perhaps she would then help him if he didn't offend her. He bowed politely before giving her his full attention and waiting for her to speak.

"Fraylen my child... you have been changed. As it was meant to be. As I, Dekaeru, have predicted long before now."

He listened intently to her words, frowning a little. Meant to be? She had predicted this?

"Fraylen... you are special. And meant for something great, as I am sure you have felt even before the change. I shall not tell you what lies in store for you for the most beautiful part about a discovery is the surprise of it."

He was taken aback at that information. This—whatever this was—was _meant_ to happen... and he couldn't know _why_?

"Dekaeru, my lady... may I at least ask _how_ I came to be in this form? He asked, making sure his tone was light and respectful.

"Ah... the one with the power that awakened you to your destiny is an important part of the road you will walk to your discovery, but Fraylen my child... beware. Every road ever walked has had more than one path. In order not to stray remember to always be true to yourself so that your discovery will be one that does not fill you with regret."

"The one... with the power—ah! M-My voice! It's—" _So weird._ He was speaking... in a language he couldn't understand. Yet he could.

"You now speak with the tongue of man. Fraylen, child, a lot has changed. Place your hand upon my body and I will share with you my wisdom of your new form."

Wisdom of his new form? An understanding! Slowly he reached out to her and placed his hand gently upon her. She was cool to the touch and as smooth as liquid silk. The moment he touched her he started to feel sleepy until his mind was relaxed enough that it was easy to open to her power.

He was overwhelmed by a sudden wave of information flooding him so fast it felt like he was drowning. Drowning in knowledge. He was officially lame. A soon as it had started, it seemed, it all stopped. His mind became peaceful once more... and with that realization the oddest sensation of _knowing_. His understanding and comprehension suddenly felt to be on a much larger scale than before. This world he lived in! He understood it a little more. And the life he had lived as a frog. The Unnatural he had encountered—no wait... it was called a _human_. And it was male.

And then a bloody image came to mind. _Mother_. A pain so deep it did more than just hurt him cut through him at that moment. She was gone. Suddenly his eyes were stinging and his sorrow pooled up from somewhere deep inside him, spilling hotly from his eyes and trailing down his cheeks.

"Fraylen, I'm sorry for your loss." Dekaeru said softly, golden eyes meeting his with sympathy. "Do not grieve for long. She is in a better place."

Sniffling lightly he wiped his eyes on the sleeve of the coat he was wearing. _A better place._ Usually that was said to help grievers come to peace with their loss but when she said it... he believed it. Lifting his head to meet her eyes once more he gave her a light smile.

"Fraylen, from here go east, through the woods, and you should come to a village. There is where you shall begin to discover your reason for being as you are now." She said gently as she started to back up toward the pond. "Remember... stay true to yourself as long as possible."

He opened his mouth to ask that she wait but she had already leaped back into the water, the once beautiful image of the pond disappearing at once. It made him feel lonely and cold. Looking around him he sighed until he was attacked with a sudden barrage of feelings and thoughts. It scared him a little. He didn't know which one to focus on most and when he tried to pick one, more thoughts and feelings came over him. Shivering as a light wind brushed against his bare legs he felt his face heat up when he realized that beneath the coat he was _naked_. And to humans... that was inappropriate.

Pushing himself to his feet he felt a little shaky and weak, his head spinning from the motion of moving a little too quickly. When his mind settled he still felt a little weak but pushed that to a small corner of his mind. Ah! To have so much thinking space! It was really a different experience.

Finding it a little spooky to be alone in the woods now he found some trees with moss on them to help him figure out which way was east. Dekaeru had said to go east. So he would go east. Walking carefully he kept moving even when he started to feel tired an hour later. He didn't quite understand what a village was but he hoped he reached whatever it was soon. He was also becoming thirsty. And hungry. Never before in his life as a frog did he ever remember feeling so many needs at once. He groaned in discomfort.

It was another ten minutes before he came upon any signs of life... and when he did he was stunned at the sight. Was _this_ a village? Taking a step forward in excitement he didn't notice the curved tree root until he tripped over it and fell head first down a small hill. He called out in surprise and then pain as his face and bare legs were scratched by pebbles and twigs. He landed in a heap at the bottom of the hill a few seconds later, whimpering and wincing at the stinging he felt from the scratches he had received. As he was pushing himself to a sitting position he heard the sound of footsteps hurrying toward him before a panicked voice spoke to him.

"Are you okay? That was quite a fall!"

Turning his attention to the voice he frowned lightly when he heard the words but was slow to make sense of them, his brain lagging when it came to getting use to the new form of speech. The human who had asked was... a young girl. He realized that right away but it took an extra second for him to understand. "Uh..."

"Oh gosh! Did you hit your head hard? Do you need to see a doctor?" The girl continued quickly, looking more panicked than before.

Finally he was able to make sense of her first words. "Ah... yes. I am... okay."

He flushed at the knowledge that he had just held his first ever conversation with a human! He felt proud of himself.

The girl looked deeply relieved a that reply. "Are you sure? Where did you come from? Why were you traveling through the woods?"

He was confused again. The girl spoke much too quickly for him. Wanting to say something while his slow brain processed her words he said the first thing that popped into his head. "Hungry."

"Ah! You're hungry? How long have you been lost in the woods? Are you alone—ah! Never mind that! Come, let us get you some food! I'll take you to Raz." The girl said practically to herself before walking over to him and holding her hand out to him.

He stared at it blankly before an odd word registered in his mind. "Raz?"

"Yeah. He owns the local inn! He's really nice... he'll help you. Well, come on!" She added a little impatiently, reaching for his hand when he didn't willingly give it to her.

He arched a brow in curiosity when she took his hand and pulled him to his feet before dragging him behind her. He didn't know where she was taking him but hopefully it was somewhere helpful. They walked past a few oddly shaped things he slowly recognized as cottages and small houses before he and the girl made it to a larger building and he was led inside. There he was introduced to a tall man named Raz, who frightened him a little due to his immense size.

The girl left him in Raz's care, saying he was hungry. When he was led to sit on a stool at a bar he relaxed a little, looking around he took in the wooden place. There was a staircase to his right and to his left and behind him were numerous round tables, some with a person or two at them. He was distracted when a bowl of something warm was placed before him. It smelled... wonderful. Next a glass of water was set before him and Raz told him to eat up.

Happy when it didn't take as long to understand that he took the glass and watched a man a few seats away from him take a drink from his own glass to see how it was done. He emulated it a little clumsily, spilling some water down his front but it could have been worse so he didn't bother to brood on it.

He had no one to show him how to eat the stew, however. At first he tried to collect it on his tongue like he had as a frog... but it didn't work out too well. For one his tongue wasn't that long and for another it wasn't sticky like it had been before. Frowning lightly he poked at his tongue curiously before deciding to bring his face closer to the bowl. He managed to lap up some of the stuff and found it... completely _delicious_! Never had he tasted anything like it in his life! Lapping up some more he used his hand to push a hunk of something squishy into his mouth. _Wonderful!_ The taste made his mouth water. It was an exciting new experience.

Sudden laughter stopped him from another bite. Looking up he saw Raz watching him with amusement.

"Honestly kid. I gave you a spoon for a reason." Raz smiled, pointing to the object. A... spoon?

He just stared at it. Raz shook his head before picking it up and showing him how to use it.

"Ah..." He said with surprise, marveling at the ingenious tool. Taking the spoon he mimed the older man's actions, dipping it into the stew and bringing it to his lips. Staring for a second he contemplated the stew before licking it off of the spoon.

Raz laughed again and, for some reason, he smiled shyly in response. He ate the stew his own way happily until his stomach was full. He wasn't sure what he had eaten... but it had been great!

"So where do you come from kid?" Raz asked when he came to take his bowl and glass away.

"Uh..." He didn't know how to answer that.

Raz watched him for a minute before frowning lightly. "Where are your parents?"

Images of his mother's torn body filled his head making his eyes water. Why was it hurting so much?

When Raz saw the tears he understood. Smiling lightly he tried to change the subject. "Hey kid. Will you do me a favor?"

Fraylen brought his attention back to the man at that question. "Favor?"

"Yeah. I did let you eat for free... it's not hard. I just need you to go get something." Raz smiled as he grabbed some paper and a pen.

"Um..." This favor thing didn't sound so hard. "Okay?"

"Good. A few places down there is a shop. Will you go and pick up an order of wine for me?" Raz asked as he wrote something down.

"Go... get wine?" He repeated aloud, working hard to understand that.

"Yeah. Simple, right?" Raz grinned at him before holding out the paper. "Name of the place is at the top. A note for the order is on there."

Figuring he should take it he accepted the paper and looked at it. It was a few seconds before the words made sense. "Okay."

"Good." Raz nodded before shooing him on his way.

Taking the paper he pushed off from his stool and moved to do as asked. Once he made it outside he found he was a little overwhelmed by the many people hurrying about and the many different noises trying to make themselves recognized. Wanting to hurry and do his task so he could return to the nice quiet of the inn he hurried to the left, hoping it was the right direction.

To his luck it was but as he neared the entrance something horrifying caught his attention. Frogs. _Dead_ frogs. They were hanging, dried and seasoned, off a rack and ready to be purchased. His stomach twisted at the sight. What... who had done this? Why? Taking a step back in horror he gasped as he ran into someone. Turning quickly to see who he had bumped into, he froze when he saw a small group of large men.

"Hey! Watch where you're going—oh! What's this?" The man whom he had bumped into smiled in such an unnerving way that his heart started to race with fear. "That was rude little girl. You should apologize."

"I..." He didn't know what to say. Why did this man strike fear into him? He tried to take another step back only to suddenly be caught in a painful grip.

"Make it up to me little girl..." The man laughed, his group laughing too as he was pulled closer to the giant.

His instincts told him he needed to flee. And he tried, but the man was strong. His eyes widened in fright when he saw the man lean in toward him. It was just like before. Like with the guy who had turned him from a frog. _Help!_

Before anything could happen the man cried out in pain and he was suddenly released.

"Ushi shi shi... sorry. But the little froggy there is mine."

Turning his head to the source of the voice he gasped in surprise when he saw it was _him_! "Y-You!"

"I finally found you..." Bel said with a smirk as he took his troublesome treasure in, pulling another scalpel from the sleeve of his shirt. "Now I will kill you."

-Chapter 2 End-

_**xxx**_

**A/N:** I know, I know... _finally_ Chapter 2 is released! I'm sorry it took so long! Really! Such a slow process... I shall try to work faster.

Poor Fran. D: He is so confused. But he'll slowly become more familiar with being human. A personality won't really develope until then. Or keen observation. It's kind of weird, and a bit hard, trying to write simple emotions and feelings. So there are a lot of repeats. Sorry. But I suppose it kind of work with Fran since everything about being human is so new to him.

I would think being human is more complex than being a frog. Yeah.

Bel? A little OC? I'll try not to make it annoying. And he saves the day! 8D Lol, yeah. It's so typical. Damsel is in distress... and the Prince comes to save the day. x3 Though Fran isn't a damsel. It is cliche though, and I apologize a little for that.

_**xxx**_

**NEXT CHAPTER:** The Path That Leads To Discovery


	3. The Path That Leads To Discovery

**Chapter Warning:** This chapter contains brief **sexual content**. It's light and not very graphic but I still thought I would warn anyone who might be cautious against it.

**_x x x_**

**Chapter 3: The Path That Leads To Discovery**

"_I finally found you..." Bel said with a smirk as he took his troublesome treasure in, pulling another scalpel from the sleeve of his shirt. "Now I will kill you."_

Those words reached Fraylen's brain slowly. He was starting to comprehend things a little faster but there was still a lag as his brain tried to get use to this new form of speech. When he finally did start registering it the first word that stood out to him was 'kill'. He focused on that word and soon found it's meaning, his heart skipping a beat. The word became prominent even more when he saw the human take up a fighting stance.

He instantly felt defensive and moved his body to show that. He didn't need his new body or feelings or knowledge to understand what that human's move meant. Even his frog instinct would understand that the human was challenging him for some reason. A reason he didn't know... or maybe—no. Thinking it over he realized it wasn't because he couldn't understand at the moment. It was because he really didn't know. And that led to a spark of irritation. That feeling wasn't new to him... but the level of it was.

He was irritated with the human. Not _just_ for challenging him for a reason he didn't know but because he had done this to him. Had turned him into this new form. Had taken him from all that he knew. The human had the answers to turning him back—and he was challenging him like this was _his_ fault?

The sudden overwhelming emotions surprised him. So many at one time. And so strong. The urge to defend himself grew. And not just from the threat of an attack. He couldn't quite understand why yet but the urge was strong and he didn't know how to control it. Opening his mouth he tried to accuse the human of doing this to him, of putting him in this position. But while everything made sense to him in his head when he opened his mouth he didn't know what words to use. Or how to use them. Before he had just had to answer questions. Now he was trying wield human speech in a new form: an argument. And he wasn't sure how to do that yet.

Calming himself he tried to think of the words he needed, visualize them, form his mouth silently around them.

Bel watched the younger male with mounting anger as the frog first looked at him with surprise and then attractive face changed. It became blank and withdrawn. Flashes of emotion would flicker only to have the face smooth out once more. What was the frog thinking? What was worse was that he now seemed to be ignoring him, lost in his own head as he was. Did the frog not understand the danger he was in? Or maybe he did not find him a threat?

Patience snapping, Bel's mouth curled into a snarl. He would prove his troublesome treasure wrong. Sliding his fingers over the scalpel he held he allowed his eyes to scan for the he wanted to hit before taking aim in one second, releasing in the next. His mark was true as his weapon pierced into the frog's armpit.

An instant roar of disapproval distracted him from his treasure as he suddenly recalled that he had drawn an audience when he had spared the frog from the annoying peasant trying to put his hands on him. Many calls were complaining to leave the kid alone. This annoyed Bel more.

"Do not assume to demand anything of your Prince!" Bel hissed to his people, watching with satisfaction as most of the gathered crowd paused at his words, taking him in and now watching warily. Some even dispersed.

Satisfied that there would be no more interruption or an attempted rescue by the people he turned his attention back to the task at hand.

A small gasp fell from Fraylen's lips as a sharp stabbing pain hit him, running from the nerves of his arm to his brain. Bringing his attention to the source of his pain he saw that it was from the thing that the human had used on him before. Shock went through him. Then fear that it could hurt like this. Then anger. The human was now attacking him. And while it hurt... he found that if he didn't focus on it too much it dulled. With the dulling his natural instincts kicked in telling him to fight back.

With an angry cry Fraylen lunged at the human trying to hurt him and attacked liked he would if he was still a frog. Along the way he received another weird stick thing to his stomach, and it hurt, but he pushed past it, the pain making him angrier. The human actually looked surprised when he finally made it to him and managed to strike him in the face again. His movements were a little clumsy but he found that he could attack with more strength then from when he was a frog. That made him happy.

The human made a noise, whether it was from pain, shock, or anger he didn't know. That didn't stop him. He attacked again, swinging his arms and kicking a foot when he could get the balance. Through his anger and attacks came the words he had been trying to say earlier, exploding in a loud and furious sound that surprised him.

"This is your fault!" He called out, wrapping his arms around the human's waist and wrestling him to the ground. It was worth the pain he felt when his arms were crushed under the weight of the human and his bare knees scraped against the hard ground when they finally fell because at least this put him in a position of dominance and hopefully he could get the human to submit to him.

The human fought him, naturally, but he fought as well to keep his position on top of his challenger, hissing when a sharp pain slid along a bared thigh. Was _was_ it the human kept hurting him with?

Bel was deeply annoyed. That the frog _dared_ to put him in such a position and that the frog was actually stronger than he appeared to be. But most of all he was annoyed with himself. He had come here to kill the annoying thing but he couldn't. Even now, when he was so close... all he had to do was reach out and slide his scalpel along the smooth skin of a vulnerable throat. It would be the end of that. But he didn't.

"What strange powers do you have? How did you... where is the road?" The frog suddenly asked, catching his attention.

Power? The frog... thought he had a power? That intrigued him. What was it with this frog? What was between them? Ceasing his resistance he allowed his hands to fall to his side, dropping his scalpel. A surrender. "You want to know of my power?"

Fraylen blinked slowly as the human spoke calmly to him, ceasing his struggles. Did that mean he had won? The human accepted defeat? He was submitting to him? Processing the words the human had spoken took longer than he would have liked but appreciated that he seemed to understand more quickly than before. Before he could voice any kind of reply, though, a familiar voice was calling out and it caught his attention. Looking up he saw the one called Raz hurrying toward where he was.

"Leave the kid alone! Prince or not you—" Raz paused at the sight he was met with.

Watching the man become surprised interested Fraylen. Something next to Raz's elbow caught his attention though and he looked to see that it was the girl he had met earlier. A sudden conclusion came to him, causing him to twitch slightly with the abruptness. Had the girl seen then? Seen he was in trouble and went to get help? It felt weird to come up with that without any knowledge of it before... and then to feel that it was true. To know with an unexplainable certainty.

Before he could think on it and marvel at it any longer he attention was captured by the human under him again as a bold hand slid along the skin of his thigh, tracing the blood there.

"Listen here froggy. I will tell you about my power... if you tell me a bit about yourself." Bel offered, pleased when the frog gave him his attention again. It had irritated him when he had lost it for that second there. This was more important than some peasant trying to interfere.

It seemed to take a second for the frog to comprehend before he replied with doubt. "You'll tell me?"

"Ushi shi shi. Of course." Bel snickered before an annoyed frown fell over his lips. "But first—get off."

He pushed the frog off of him. The frog, caught by surprise, was easily moved.

Fraylen gasped softly as he was shoved unceremoniously off of the human and hit the ground next to him, his backside protesting the landing. He watched the human sit up, fluffing his hair before turning to stare at him for a second then the human quickly got to his feet, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him along too.

Bel fought back the blush, not wanting anyone to see, as he released the frog after pulling him to his feet. _Stupid frog!_ Though it was probably partially his fault. He _had_ shoved him off of him anyway. And that had caused the frog to fall off on his butt. Which left his legs spread and angled in a way that anyone with the right view got a good look at his little froggy privates. Dusting himself off, muttering lightly, he turned to see that the frog was emulating him clumsily. He rolled his eyes.

He then noticed that the man who had tried to stop them approached the frog. The sight made him hostile. He had a feeling that this man would try to keep the frog him him, his status or not. No matter that he could have him killed in the blink of an eye... just because he _wanted_ to. Grabbing the frog by the arm he pulled him close, not about to lose him now.

When the man's guarded gaze met his coolly, he smirked back and patted the frog on the head. "A lost servant."

The man didn't appear to believe him. Not that he cared. Turning to the frog he held out a hand.

"Come along." He beckoned, smiling widely.

The frog stared at his offered hand as if trying to figure out what it was before slowly, cautiously, a small hand reached toward it and he placed his palm in the offered one. Getting a firm grip he started walking, pulling the frog along with him until they made to pass the man. The bold peasant dared to catch the frog by his arm and pull him back. Luckily his grip on the frog's hand stopped the smaller male from being pulled back completely.

"Kid, if you need help... you have to tell me now." The peasant growled gently, offering his protection.

Bel could see how the peasant could be so brave. He was a rather large man, tall and well built. But if the man thought that was something that would put him off... he would have to learn the hard way how wrong he was.

Fraylen was confused by Raz's sudden behavior. His sudden grab had frightened him, making him think of the way a bird of prey would snatch up it's unsuspecting meal but he had soon calmed when he saw Raz's expression. It took a minute but he soon understand that it was a look of worry. A look he had seen many times from his mother. And that made him weary of the human he was following... but he had to know. The power. The reason behind it. His discovery for why this had happened! Dekaeru hadn't seemed to think that the human would be a threat. And he trusted her more than himself or anyone else at the moment.

He wasn't sure how to speak what he wanted to say or what words to use to show Raz that he wanted to follow the human so he tried to convey his wishes through action. Touching the hand on his shoulder lightly he waited for it to relax before stepping back with confidence until his body met the one holding his hand.

Bel smirked in triumph and that annoyed Raz. He allowed it to show on his face for a second before accepting his defeat. But that didn't mean he wouldn't keep an eye on them just in case.

"Now that that is settled... where can I find a room, peasant? The Prince wants a bath and food." Bel said haughtily, keeping the frog close.

Raz stared for a second before resisting a scowl. "Follow me."

**xXx**

Bel watched his bath being filled with hot water with disinterest, resting on a chair with his feet on the table and tossing a scalpel lazily while Fraylen investigated the room with childlike curiosity. He went to the open window first, looking out of it at the small village a below. He then turned his attention to the table where food was being brought in while a young woman filled the tub. He investigated that next, watching the water that filled it with interest. What was it? A weird kind of pond? He allowed his hand to dip into the water, flinching back when he felt how hot it was.

Stepping back with an uneasy expression he rubbed at his hand before turning his attention to the bed. It was huge and white and nothing like he had ever seen before. He walked over to it, reaching out a hand to touch the white things until the human called out to him. He turned to the other, seeing that they were now alone in the room.

"Come here." Bel called, waving the frog over.

Fraylen blinked, comprehending that a few seconds later. He walked over to where the human was standing and looked up at him.

"Undress me." Bel commanded in a bored fashion like this was something they did everyday. He had said the frog was his servant after all... and he had, at one time, planned on that being so if nothing else.

Fraylen just stared at the human for a minute or so before frowning slowly. He heard the words he had said and he took them in but he couldn't understand them. Undress? What did that mean? "I don't understand."

Bel stared before clucking his tongue and deciding to just disrobe himself. He recalled the way the frog had not understood the coat. So maybe he really didn't know what he was talking about. He started undressing quickly until he caught the frog watching him with interest. Pausing for a second a sudden thought hit him and he smiled and started slowing down. If the frog wanted to watch him then fine. Hopefully he would learn and then next time he would be able to do as he had asked.

It was with astounded awe that Fraylen watched as the human started shedding things from his body like he had done before, once again almost like a snake. It was... so weird, and yet fascinating. It didn't seem to cause him any pain. Without noticing he was doing it he started to move closer to the odd human. As peach colored flesh was revealed he remembered his own body when he had first took it in. Without thinking he reached forward when he was close enough, trailing his fingertips over the warm skin of the human's arm.

The human twitched at the sudden contact which startled him and caused him to jump back. Their eyes met and, for some reason, Fraylen felt his cheeks heat up. He didn't know what it meant but it made him feel awkward so he looked away. He was starting to move away when he recalled how he had felt when the human was starting at him when he was without covering. It hadn't seemed right—ah! Was that why he felt awkward? Because he really shouldn't be seeing the human so? Just like the human shouldn't have seen him? Well. That made sense.

The soft splash of water distracted him from any further thought as he turned to see the human climbing into the weird pond thing. He watched as the human sank into the water, uttering a soft sigh. He watched as the human sank under the water before submerging again, his hair darkened with the wetness and finally pushed off of his face.

"Come wash my back froggy." The human said after a second of soaking, turning to look at him.

Fraylen blinked in surprise. The human looked completely different with all of his hair out of his face. He looked different from other humans too. It was... weird. Thinking over the human's words he soon understood what had been said, if not the meaning. "Wash?"

The human was silent, a look of impatience coming over his face before he responded. "Come here and I will show you."

Curiosity piqued, Fraylen slowly moved closer to the human until he was standing before the odd pond, looking it over with interest once more. It was so small and the human looked cramped in there. Why would he want to be in it?

"Watch." The human commanded, catching his attention again.

Fraylen looked to the soaking man and watched as he took up an odd square piece of something and a weird shaped rock-looking thing, rubbing the square against it before bringing the square to his body and wiping over it. He watched this with interest as well. He had never seen anything like it.

"Like that." The human said suddenly, drawing Fraylen's attention back to his face. Before he could respond the square and weird rock-thing was being push into his hands. "Now. Do my back."

As he stared at the items the human leaned forward, presenting his back to him. Fraylen glanced at it before blinking and looking back to the items, allowing his fingers to slide over the weird rock-thing. It took him a second or two to realize that the rock-thing had a sweet scent coming from it. Frowning with curiosity he brought it to his nose and sniffed lightly. The scent was sweet... and a little familiar. Sniffing at it again he tried to bring it closer only to have slip through his fingers when he held it a little too tight.

He gasped as it flew out of his hand and landed into the water of the odd pond. Without thinking he went after it, sticking his hand in the water and searching only to freeze when the human grabbed his arm and stopped him before getting the rock-thing himself. He tried to take it back when it was held out to him but it was so slippery that it fell through his fingers once more.

"Ah!" He tried to catch it only to have the human get it in the end again.

The human looked annoyed as he jerked the square back and lathered the square himself before handing it back to him. He took it slowly before carefully bringing it to the expanse of back. Miming what he had seen earlier he started to wash the back as he been told, not even bothering to wonder why he was doing so.

"What's your name?" The human suddenly asked, bringing him from his focus on his task.

It took half a minute for Fraylen to understand. He opened his mouth to reply only to pause. His name. He wondered how it would sound in this new language. And then he didn't want to give it. He wasn't a frog anymore. And who knew if he ever would be... but he had to be called something. Right? "I... Fra...n. Fran."

"Fran?" The human questioned with a certain tone.

"Yes. Fran." He replied, an annoyed edge coming into his own tone.

The human snorted. "And here I thought you couldn't get any more girly."

Silence fell between the two as Fraylen continued his task.

"My name is Belphegor. You may call me 'Your Highness'." The human said as he leaned back into the water, stopping Fraylen.

"Bel...gor." Fraylen repeated with a light frown.

"Not Belgor!" Bel snapped, offended. "Call me 'Your Highness'!"

"Your Highness?" Fraylen questioned slowly, figuring there was more to it even if he did not get it at the moment. Some part of him told him he shouldn't call the human that but...

"There you go." Bel said with a small smile before turning his head to the side. "Hey. Froggy, get me the bowl of fruit."

Fraylen frowned at being called a frog. It seemed like an insult but he couldn't figure out why... since it was true. Turning his head toward where the human, Your Highness, was looking he spotted the table. "Fruit?"

Bel sighed in exasperation before pulling himself up and climbing out of the tub. Unabashed about his nudity he moved to the table and grabbed the bowl of fruit before going back to his bath, pausing only to press the bowl into the frog's hands. Climbing back into the water he turned to the frog before looking pointedly at the bowl.

"Fruit. Remember that. Fruit!" Bel growled out before leaning back and trying to relax. "Now. Feed it to me."

Fraylen frowned, looking from the human to the bowl. "Tell me... your power."

Bel blinked. He had forgotten about that. "Feed me first."

He opened his mouth to encourage his point.

Fraylen found himself rolling his eyes before he picked out a small piece of the... fruit and placed it in the open mouth. "Now tell me."

"First..." Bel started as he finished chewing, pausing only to swallow before continuing, "Tell me about yourself. Help me understand what happened."

That made Fraylen still in his movement of grabbing another piece of fruit. What _had_ happened? Well... he supposed he could try to talk about his life before and what he had learned from Dekaeru if that would help in getting this human to tell him what he wanted to know.

He talked while the human finished his bath. It was a long process but the human didn't seem to mind. He covered his last few hours of his life as a frog, his mother's death—which was harder than he would have thought—how he had to escape a fox only to run into the human and be made one himself. Both were at a loss as to how that had happened. And then he talked about Dekaeru. A little about her and then the things she had said. The human seemed interested with that. Then he explained how he had gotten here. He was just getting to the point of asking again about the human's power when the human stood up and climbed out of the small pond.

"Well... that's interesting." Bel commented as he reached for his towel and ran it over his hair as he moved to sit on the bed.

Fraylen watched the human's odd movements before setting the bowl back on the table. "Tell me about your power."

"Get in the bath." Bel replied, words slightly muffled, as he dried his face.

"Get in the what?" Fraylen asked before tensing as the human got to his feet and walked over to him, pulling him to his own before stripping him of the thing he had placed on him earlier. "W-What are you—"

He tried to pull away only to have the human grab him by the waist, lifting him and setting him back down in the odd pond. The tepid water that met his flesh instantly caught his attention. And then all he could focus on was the water. He _wanted_ it. This was something that was familiar to him. He didn't say anything else as he crouched down into the water before splashing around in agitation while trying to find a comfortable position in the cramped space.

Bel watched the frog with slight amusement as the creature splashed around, moving around with unfounded agitation. He would have liked to continue to watch but the frog soon settled into a comfortable position, reclining back into the water with his legs hanging out over the side of the tub. Bored with the lack of movement Bel turned his attention back to the food, snacking on the things there between continuing to dry off.

Half an hour had passed when Bel noticed that the frog had yet to move. Sudden alarm went through the Prince as he got to his feet and moved to the tub, looking down with slight annoyance to see that the frog had merely fallen asleep. Resisting the sudden urge to drown him himself he reached down to wake the frog up only to pause, taking him in.

The frog's hands rested on his stomach as the water shimmered over him, sea green hair floating around him in an eye catching way. He almost looked like a water sprite. His eyes trailed down the slim body, taking in the legs next. He only stopped his visual exploration when something in his lower belly tightened and his groin stirred with interest.

"Wake up frog!" He called suddenly, reaching out to drunk the head under the water.

The frog twitched before jerking upright, gasping for air while choking a little. He looked around in confusion before catching sight of him and calming. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep, stupid frog." Bel answered darkly while stepping back and glaring through his hair. "What if you had drowned?"

The frog coughed one last time before wiping water from his face. "My instinct would not allow that."

Fraylen paused after his reply, shocked by it. Not only had he responded right away but it didn't feel like he had to think about it. He just... replied. Like he would have if he was still a frog and one of his fellows had said something to him. Did this mean he was getting more and more use to his new human form? Intrigued by that thought he stood up to stretch before climbing out. He still wasn't sure if he really liked the cramped pond. But it was better than nothing he supposed.

Bel was about to reply to what the frog had said only to lose his voice, breath catching as he watched the frog get to his feet. While in his mind he protested against it his eyes did not seem to care as they took in the wet body before him. He watched a few droplets slide down the smooth skin, the way muscles flexed when the frog stretched.

A fire suddenly flared to life somewhere in deep in his gut, slowly burning him from the inside out. He wanted him. He didn't understand it. And he didn't fight it either. After all... a prince should want for nothing. So if his body wanted the frog then he would have him! Determined, he walked over to where the smaller male was about to step out only to stop him.

"Let me wash you froggy." Bel said with a deceptively helpful air as he picked up the cloth he had been using earlier and the bar of soap.

Fraylen blinked at the offer, taking a second to understand it. Before he could reply in agreement or protest, though, the human was running the square over his arm and toward his shoulder. It felt... weird. And he could smell the sweet scent of the weird rock-thing too. Mentally shrugging he gave in. It wasn't hurting him so why not?

Bel grinned to himself as the frog eased back into the water, allowing him to continue his task. He immediately set to washing over the shoulder, moving toward the neck before dipping down to a pale chest that rose and fell calmly with each breath taken. Not wanting to waste time in getting what he wanted he went straight into teasing, bringing the cloth to an unprotected nipple he washed over it gently before switching hands, running over it again with his fingertips. He felt the frog twitch lightly under his touch and he grinned.

Using the cloth to wash over the other nipple he dropped it as soon as there was a nice lather to use his hands to continue rubbing the soap in. When he felt the small body shiver he smiled to himself and took the teasing up a notching, rubbing with his fingertips before flicking over the hardening little numbs with his thumbs. That got him a gasp and slight squirming. Pleased he pick up the cloth once more, lathering it and bringing it to a firm belly. He washed in soothing circles just like before until there was enough lather for his bare hands.

Dropping the cloth once more he took in the feel of the smooth skin and delighted in the texture. With the added soap touching the frog was like touching the finest silk. It wasn't long before he allowed his hands to move lower, dipping under the now cool water and searching for what he was now most curious about. It only took a few seconds but the moment he touched the soft member between the frog's legs the frog suddenly jerked away, trying to bolt a second later in a flurry of splashing water and moving limbs.

Bel was caught by surprise by the sudden movement but luckily had quick reflexes which allowed him to catch the frog by the waist and hold him still.

"Calm down froggy..." Bel allowed himself to coo as he climbed into the tub, sitting on the edge and pulling the smaller male between his legs. "Not going to hurt you... ushi shi shi."

He wasn't sure if his words were believed or not but the frog did calm down, which he appreciated. Reaching down slowly he searched for the cloth, finding it and running it over the frog's bared back.

Fraylen's heart was racing painfully. He didn't understand what had happened. The human was touching him... which felt a little odd but it was bearable. And then, all of a sudden, his body exploded with sharp feelings that he didn't understand. It scared him and when he tried to flee he was captured. What had happened? What _was_ that? Unable to come to any answers he decided to focus on the feel of the human washing his back. He was just relaxing when the washing moved to his front and he tensed lightly, remembered what had happened last time.

Just as he felt it would, the washing moved back to where it had before, slowly, and once again an explosion of feeling hit him when that odd thing between his legs was touched.

Bel couldn't stop the pleased smirk that spread widely over his mouth as his hand found his goal again and this time the frog didn't try to escape—not that he could if he had wanted to. He made sure to keep a firm grip on the lithe body. He used the cloth to wash gently, starting up a small rubbing motion. He made sure to take in each twitch, gasp, shudder, and any other reaction the frog made, learning from there on where to go.

It was a slower process than he would have liked but finally, after much attention, he got the response he had been waiting for. The flesh he was washing began to respond to his stimulation, hardening and making him shudder in his own eager anticipation. When he frog leaned his forehead against his arm, his breath starting to come in quicker puffs, he allowed the cloth to drop and his bare hand to reach for the arousal he had been waiting for. The frog gave a loud gasp, crying out wordlessly as he instinctively arched into his hand.

Fraylen was beyond stunned. He couldn't think clearly to try to understand what was happening to him. He thoughts were racing and whirling around too fast. And his body! Electric shocks were racing through his nerves and there was an odd fluttering in his stomach. His body seemed to heat though he couldn't figure out why. His fingers twitched with the need to grab on to something and his body trembled, trying to accept the wonderful feelings consuming him.

Bringing his hands up he found purchase on the human's leg and clung on to it as his body was stoked and fondled.

Figuring it was okay to move on Bel held back a small, pleased laugh and brought his free hand up, stroking over the frog's back before finding the nearby shampoo and working some of it onto his fingers. Keeping the frog occupied with one hand he used the other to slide down to where he wanted to be—and soon would be if he could keep the frog calm. Trailing his fingertips lightly over the curve of the frog's derrière he paused when they found the entrance he was seeking before pushing in lightly.

The frog cried out again, squirming against him before trying to get away again. He held on to him tightly, trying to soothe and keep going at the same time. His slick finger met resistance and he tried to get the frog to relax. When the frog whined in discomfort he tried to distract him with the pumping motions of his hand on the hardened arousal. The smaller body still tried to squirm away until he accidentally brushed against the special bundle of nerves inside every male's body.

Fraylen cried out loudly, arching his body forward harshly as it twitched and shuddered with his first ever release. His senses were overloaded and he felt overwhelmed by the pleasure, feeling it for the very first time. He could barely breathe.

Bel watched with surprise as the little frog came to a sudden orgasm, not something he had meant to happen. Though, he thought as he caught the body when it suddenly slumped with weakness, maybe it would help him in getting what he wanted more quickly. By now the frog should be relaxed enough that he could proceed without the resistance.

Grinning a that thought he got to his feet, pulling the frog with him before lifting him up and out of the tub then carrying him over to the bed. He almost laughed when he saw the frog wore an expression of dazed sated pleasure. Laying him down carefully he took the time to spread the smaller body out on it's back, moving hands next to rest next to the drying sea green hair then pushing the legs apart and getting back to his task.

The frog gasped, moaning softly as he carefully eased a finger back inside the warmth. It only took a few minutes for the frog to start responding again, moving his hip instinctively, arching his back seductively as more fingers were added. He needed to have him! _Now._

Quickly pulling his hand free he sat back on his heels to run his still somewhat slick fingers over his own heated arousal before moving to settle between the frog's legs, grabbing his thighs and pulling them to the sides of his hips while feeling out the prepped entrance. Finding it he then pushed in excitedly.

Fraylen called out in pain filled shock as his body tensed tightly, eyes widening as he tried to process what was happening to him.

Bel groaned loudly at the tight feel, unable to keep his body from trembling as the frog tensed deliciously around him. Burying his face into a smooth neck he breathed in the sweet smell of the frog before slowly thrusting his hips in a testing manner. The soft body under his groaned in mixed response..

It didn't take long for the two to fall into a hurried rhythm, Bel's grunts and growls mixing in with Fraylen's loud cries and mindless pleas. Sweat beaded and cooled on their skin as the scent of their union reach their noses, intoxicating them further until each reached their peak, one last hard thrust from Bel pushing them both over.

**xxXXxx**

Fraylen continued to lay where he was even as the light of day started to fill the small room he was in, casting the shadows away and bringing him from his thoughts. He blinked slowly, only offering his eyes momentary relief from the itching tiredness and dryness from having them open all night. His body had long since ceased thrumming with pleasure and adrenaline, leaving a throbbing ache and uncomfortable stickiness behind. It only bothered him when he thought about it though. Luckily other things were able to occupy his mind throughout the night.

After he had come down from his orgasmic high he had been flooded with many thoughts and feelings hitting him until he cleared his mind and tried to accept each thought one at a time. He didn't really understand what had happened. And that led to frustration which then led to him thinking on what he could understand at the moment. Then he just slipped into a state of simply being. Which actually seemed to be helpful. He allowed new understandings to come to him and because he didn't have to engage in anything but just learning it went a little quicker.

Now he was just laying there and going over the things he had come to understand so far. He had been doing so for the last few hours. He was only distracted when the human—a man as the male of their species was called—stirred next to him. He didn't acknowledge the man next to him in any physical way but he did allow his thoughts to center on him. He had said his name was Belphegor? What a strange thing to be called.

Only when Belphegor sat up, pausing for a second then getting to his feet, did Fraylen bother to actually turn and look at the man. Nothing was said between the two as Bel washed up then dressed. Fraylen shook his head mentally as he now understood the concept of clothes and dressing, a little embarrassed that he had been awed at such a thing. Even more so when he had thought the man had been shedding parts of himself. A small frown came to his lips when Bel then walked to the door and left the room.

He didn't understand. Why had the man left? Where had he gone? When he attempted to sit up he was shocked as a sharp throb went through him making him fall back to find relief. He stared blankly at the ceiling, wondering what he was to do. He was only able to think for a minute or two before he was distracted by a soft knock on the door. Before he could open his mouth to ask who it was the door was opening and Raz was stepping inside, worried eyes falling on him.

"Hey." Raz called lightly, seeming a little uncertain about something.

Deciding against another attempt to sit up, Fraylen rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. "Hello."

Raz took a breath before forcing himself to speak, a light blush creeping up on his cheeks. "How are you?"

"What?" Fraylen asked with slight confusion while also taking in how his response time was coming more quickly. He was able to understand right away now too. That was good.

"H-How... are you?" Raz asked again, stepping into the room more, closing the door.

Fraylen just frowned lightly in confusion. He understood the question. And what it meant. He just didn't understand _why_ the man was asking him that. Like there was a reason for him to think that he _wasn't _okay.

Raz seemed to understand that he didn't get what he meant and, blushing more, tried to explain. "I, um... aheh, I heard you guys last night. And I have heard that—so I thought I would... and then there is the fact that you might not have been willing so I—I just—a-are you okay?"

Fraylen blinked. Heard? Heard wha—oh. Back then the man had done that weird thing to him and he—his voice was loud and... sudden embarrassment flooded his cheeks. But why was Raz asking if he was okay—well, he was sore. His body ached and he was hungry. Was that what Raz was wondering about?

"I'm—my body is... sore. And I'm hungry." He replied softly, laying his head to rest on his arm.

Raz stepped forward, opening his mouth but before he could say anything the door opened behind him and Belphegor came in, pausing at the sight of Raz.

"Out peasant!" Belphegor commanded, crossing his arms.

Raz glared at the Prince before turning and leaving without another word. Bel closed the door behind him before turning to see the frog still laying in bed—a sight that made his stomach drop to his feet. He _still_ couldn't believe he had slept with him. At the time it had seemed harmless and his body had wanted it—why should he deny it anything? But when he woke up and remembered everything—remembered that the frog _had_ really, at one time, been a frog... he just couldn't wrap his mind around it. It was too disturbing.

Shaking those thoughts away he turned his focus back on the frog and walked over the bed, dropping a bag on the foot of it. He watched as the frog turned sea green eyes from him to the bag with light curiosity. He turned his attention to it too.

"I've decided to take you with me froggy." Bel stated as he leaned forward and opened the bag, pulling some of the items out. "So I got you clothes. You can thank your Prince later."

"Take me where?" Fraylen asked as he sat up slowly, holding back a wince when his back or backside would twinge painfully.

Bel looked the frog over, wondering if he should tell him. Figuring, after a minute, that it really couldn't do any harm he stepped back and crossed his arms again. "To see the man who grants wishes. I have business with him and thought I would take you along. You should prove most entertaining after all."

When he received a blank stare at that news he felt annoyance creep up on him. He couldn't tell if the frog was in agreement to that... or if he would try to protest.

"You wanted to know about my power after all... you can learn while we travel. Plus maybe the man will grant a wish of yours too." Bel added, trying to convince the frog that coming with him was for the best. Forcing him to just seemed too tedious.

That was right, Fraylen realized. This man still had yet to tell him about his power. And... a journey? This man wanted to take him on a journey? To find a man who granted wishes? Sudden clarity hit him. He should go. This could be the 'path to discovery' that Dekaeru had told him about. Would he learn his purpose then? The reason he had been turned into a human?

-Chapter 3 End-

_**x x x **_

**A/N: **LOL!~ So! A **year later** and I FINALLY update this story! I am SO sorry that it took so long! D: Really! And I really shall try to keep it updated more quickly! It's just... a lot has happened over this year and things are finally calming down to where I can actually get to writing again and all of that. I also wanted to wait to write more when I actually had more on Fran to go off of. Like his voice and speaking mannerisms. I still haven't gotten to him in the anime but I have seen some clips now so I feel better at moving forward.

And for anyone wondering... it'll be the next chapter that Fraylen becomes Fran and that his personality blossoms. :D

I thank any reader who has been patiently waiting and again apologize for taking so long! Before I end this I was like to remind any reader who might have forgotten or inform any who don't know that I have a **LiveJournal** for all my writing that includes updates on where I am in a story or what might be happening in my life that prevents me from updating. There are also chapter previews and, for those who are **Friends** there are also previews to new stories I am working on. You can view my **KeatonGrin LJ** at **keatongrin dot livejournal dot com**.

Also! If you have any questions please feel free to visit me at **FormSpring** and ask away. Username is, of course, **KeatonGrin**. You're free to message me as well.

Again, thank you for patience and I hope this chapter was enjoyed! The next chapter probably won't be until the New Year.

_**x x x**_

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Taking The First Step


	4. Brief Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey! Sorry it's not an update but I just thought I should post a note to say...

**THIS STORY HAS _NOT_ BEEN ABANDONED!**

I know there hasn't been an update in _forever_ but I DO plan on completing this once I get the chance. I am, currently, busy with life, work, and other stories so it may take a bit but I WILL get back to this story!

I'm really sorry about the wait and I am really grateful to those who continue to read. It means a lot!

That said, I have heard that **FanFiction** is starting to delete **M** rated stories? If that is true and you are reading a story of mine on here that is rated M and it _happens_ to get deleted, please note that you can information on where to find the story again on either:

**LiveJournal:** keatongrin . livejournal . Com

or

**Tumblr:** keatongrinff . tumblr . com

-KeatonGrin


End file.
